Reencounter
by Lttlwings
Summary: ONE SHOT STORY! A lil cute story of my fav CCS character! The one she loves comes back after a long year! Plz RR!


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, it is Clamp that owns it. Nor do I own the characters in CCS. I also do not own the ideas from the manga DNAngel!  
  
"." character's speech '.' character's thoughts (.) character's within.  
  
A one-shot story of my favorite CCS couple!!! Reviews will be greatly appreciated^^  
  
~Reencounter~  
  
The soft wind blew through her delicate figure as the young woman sat herself comfortably onto the bench. She delicately pushed a strain of hair behind her ear, while her beautiful amethyst eyes kept fixed upon the pleasant book she was reading at the bright sunny day in the park. A smile softly played upon her porcelain face, as Tomoyo Daidouji felt relaxed and cheerful in that somehow special day.  
  
Hearing the cheerful laughs from the children playing around the park, Tomoyo took a peek around her surroundings, as she located a happy little girl swinging herself on a swing. She smiled softly, as Tomoyo saw her child so joyful in that sunny day. Although her only child brought her happiness, she couldn't help herself but to recall the sad past she had shared with the only man she had truly loved.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa, the man that turned her world upside down was now gone from her life forever. 3 years had passed since the day they had their argument, causing them both to decide to separate themselves from the bond they had shared since the day they met. It was a silly argument, which in the end caused so much pain and suffering for both partners. Both were too young to know what they wanted, although they married in a young age, they were truly happy and satisfied. Their downfall was their weak hearts, who wished not to hurt each other, for they cherished and loved each other so much, that their best solution was to separate themselves from each other.  
  
Regret, was what Tomoyo felt since the day she was left alone with her only child. She missed Eriol so much that it sometimes pained inside to recall her past memories, which was once filled with contentment because of him and only him. Now all she had of their wonderful relationship was her little girl that was a gift made by both of them, a gift of their love for each other.  
  
Tomoyo brushed her thoughts away, as she felt warm tears crawl from her amethyst eyes. She giggled at her silliness, as she wiped her eyes, and returned to her book at hand.  
  
Little Miki Daidouji Hiiragizawa kept swinging herself pleasantly, as she felt the soft wind brush through her short raven hair. Her azure eyes shined with life, as she felt the thrill of swinging herself up and down against the fresh wind. Once Miki swung herself up, she would stretch her delicate pale hands towards the blue sky, wishing to fly up to heaven.  
  
Suddenly loosing her grip from the chains that were connected to the swing, little Miki lost her balance, and began to fall from a pretty high height, since she had swung herself high enough to reach the sky.  
  
Quickly, the little girl covered her face with her hands, wishing that the crash wouldn't be painful. Falling towards the ground, the girl felt herself cushioned by something soft, as her savior embraced her small figure into a warm and strong embrace.  
  
Uncovering her arms slowly, Miki's azure eyes met identical azure eyes looking towards her. The smile on the charming young man comforted Miki, as she looked up at her savior with a grateful smile.  
  
"What's your name little girl?" asked the young man, who looked at her curiously as he observed her figure, trying to recall a lost memory.  
  
"I'm Miki Daidouji Hiiragizawa sir." She responded in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Miki Daidouji Hiiragizawa." He repeated softly in content, "What a pretty name."  
  
"Thank you." she replied back with a smile, "My mom gave me my name." She added proudly.  
  
Eriol chuckled at her cute action, "What's your mother called?" he asked.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji sir." She replied.  
  
"Tomoyo." He whispered softly as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Sir.?" Called the girl. "What's your name?"  
  
Eriol opening his eyes, looked down at the curious little girl, he smiled "My name is Eriol." He replied back for he knew that Miki did not recall her father's name, for she was too young.  
  
"Miki, would you tell me where your mother is right now?" he asked in a smile.  
  
"There." Pointed the girl easily.  
  
Eriol's eyes followed the small finger towards a lonely woman, who sat alone at a far away bench, while reading a book. He smiled in gladness, as Eriol felt his checks go warm and red to see her mesmerizing figure. His heart hadn't changed since he left Tomoyo. He still held the same amazing feelings for that wonderful woman. It was a great mistake to have left her 3 years ago. He missed her touch, her kiss, her embrace. He missed having Tomoyo as his wife.  
  
Eriol averted his eyes back to the little girl. "Tell you what Miki. If you stay here and play safely I'll buy you a ice-cream later on. What do you say?" he asked.  
  
Miki looked at him cheerfully, "You promise?" she asked.  
  
Eriol chuckled, "I promise." He responded.  
  
"Ok then!" she nodded in agreement.  
  
Eriol then slowly and carefully let the little girl down onto the ground as she quickly went back to the swing and continued her little game of reaching up to heaven, but this time with a little bit more precaution.  
  
Smiling to have seen his child healthy and happy, Eriol started to walk towards his goal.  
  
Warm arms slowly enveloped the young woman, as she slowly closed her book and left it on top of the bench beside her. Tomoyo didn't protest nor act in any abrupt way, for somehow deep inside her heart she felt those welcoming arms familiar and comfortable. Cautiously, she lift her head up towards a pair of charming azure eyes, that stared with her in a loving way. A gasp escaped her mouth, as she recognized those azure pools and found herself falling into its depths.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa." She whispered in utter surprise, "Is it you?"  
  
He chuckled in happiness, "Yes, it is I, my dearest Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
A smile slowly played upon her red lips in great joy, as her finger intertwined together with his in a delightful way. Her eyes never left his, as Eriol lowered his charming face downward towards her angelic one. Once again their lips were connected together, as they waited forever to taste each other again. They missed the touch, the warmth, and the passion that was till strong for such a long year. As they parted for air, Eriol softly brushed his nose against his lover, as she giggled in delight.  
  
"You're here. I can't believe you're here with me." she whispered as tears started to crawl out of her amethyst eyes.  
  
Eriol then kissed her tears away, as he looked down at her mesmerizing face, "I'll stay."  
  
"Forever?" asked Tomoyo worried to death that he might leave her presence again, for she wouldn't know how much she could bare to stay alone without him.  
  
"Forever I'll be, if forever you wish." He responded as he kissed her lips softly again, making Tomoyo's heart beat faster.  
  
"Have you seen her?"  
  
"Yes. She has grown as beautiful as her mother."  
  
"She got her father's beautiful eyes." added Tomoyo.  
  
Both kept in silence as they stared at each other, Eriol's face still close towards Tomoyo, as she sat on the bench, while Eriol stood behind her. Their surroundings seemed to disappear, for all they saw was each other and that was enough.  
  
"Mommy?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
Tomoyo averted her eyes away, as she found her child standing beside her figure, with a confused look. She seemed to be scared to see the stranger so close together with her mother. Eriol's fingers slowly slipped away from Tomoyo's as he walked towards the little girl and kneeled down.  
  
"Your not hurting my mommy's feelings are you?" she asked a bit scared. "Like you did in the past."  
  
Eriol looked at her in utter surprise, as well as Tomoyo. They never thought that their child could still recall the fight they had. Eriol then smiled. "No. I wouldn't dare hurt her." he responded.  
  
"Miki, it's true." Confirmed Tomoyo in a nod.  
  
Miki seeing her mother's cheerful smile, had slowly smiled as well. "Daddy." She spoke, surprising them both again. "What took you so long to come back home?"  
  
Eriol chuckled, "I had business my little angel. I promise I won't leave you girls again." he confirmed truthfully.  
  
Miki glad to hear such words quickly leaned forward to hug her father in a warm embrace. Eriol hugged her daughter back, satisfied that she had received him back with open arms.  
  
"Well Miki. What do you say we go get that ice-cream I promised you?" he asked.  
  
Miki smiled, "YES!" she exclaimed! "Mommy you should come too!"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, as she picked up her book and stood up from her spot. Eriol stood up, as he held onto those small hands into his big ones. Tomoyo's hand also intertwined with Eriol's other free hand, as they looked in great content with each other. The three of them then walked together down the path, as they went to have the ice-cream, and continue on with their life.  
  
"We will be a family again, as I wished in my dreams." Whispered Miki joyfully, as she looked towards her smiling parents, which confirmed that they would be connected strongly as before. 


End file.
